My Own Worst Enemy (Episode)
Plot Things with KC and Jenna go from bad to really worst. Can Jenna forgive KC for his cheating? Can KC talk Jenna out of giving up Tyson? Or is it already too late for them? Sub-Plot Eli feels the pressure of the school play, Clare, and not to mention Imogen. But can a new leading lady fix his problems? DH01: My Own Worst Enemy (Scene 1) The show starts off with KC getting up and noticing Jenna isn't sleeping by him. KC walks out of the bedroom to see Jenna feeding Tyson. He asked, "Why weren't you at bed?" She just stared and looked away. KC then asked, "Are you still mad at me? For the comment I made?" Jenna then replied, "Sort of. You made it clear that if we didn't have Tyson, you and I would have never had been together." "I never said that. You know I love you." KC replied. "Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." Jenna said and then walked away from KC. (Intro Begins Then Ends) Eli is seen working on the scenes for the play when Fiona then comes up to him and says, "You overworking yourself, why don't you take a little break." "I can't." said Eli "There is just something missing. But I just can't figure out what it is." Fiona then replied, "Well whatever it is I am sure you can figure out while you take a break." Eli then nods his head and walks over to one of the chairs to sit down. Until he hears a voice, "Are you looking for any help on the play?" Eli turns to see a black haired sophomore walking down the steps towards him. "I'm Sammi Wayand. Your Eli Goldsworthy right?" "Your speaking to him." replied Eli. "I'm good with construction if you have any available spots." Sammi said. There was an awkward pause as Eli just stared at Sammi. "Look do you need any help or not?" asked Sammi. Eli then said, "Actually we do. If you go over there where Jake Martin is. He can take you to where you need to go." "Thanks. I will get started today. (chuckles)" Sammi said as she walked away. "What was that?" Fiona asked. "The key to making me absolutely stable!" replied Eli. Fiona then stares at Eli weird. Meanwhile, KC is seen talking to Dave about his problem with Jenna. "So she wants to give up the baby?" Dave asked in shock. "Yes. Also she using the blame crad on me for our relationship." replied KC. "What are you gonna do?" asked Dave. KC just paused and said, "I don't know. I still love her. It's just lately everything has been going out of control." Dave then said, "You two need to find at least some way to make your relationship better or you guys might as well call it quits." "You know what?" KC said, "Maybe that is what is best!". This scene ends with KC just staring down. DH01: My Own Worst Enemy (Scene 2) The scene starts off with Eli staring at Sammi while she gets stuff from her locker. "You know you shouldn't be pulling an Imogen on her." Adam said. "It's not being called a stalker. I'm just curious on what she like is all." Eli responded. "Thats stalking Eli. (laughing)" Adam said and then walked away. He then decided to walk towards Sammi and then said, "Sammi I must admit your work is great! We are getting things twice at done now." "Thanks Eli." Sammi replied, "Glad to know that I can help." Then there was a short pause. "So what do you want?" Sammi asked. "Oh yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. The Dot?" asked Eli. "Umm sure. I'll see you afterschool Eli." replied Sammi and then walks away. "Yes!" said Eli with excitement. Meanwhile KC step inside his house when he noticed Jenna sitting down on the couch. "Hey." KC said. Jenna just stared and gave him a small smile. There was a long silence as KC was going into the room to check on Tyson. That's when Jenna said, "We need to talk." KC then stepped out and said, "Yeah we really do." KC then sat down right by Jenna. "KC we have been fighting way too much lately." Jenna said, "And we have both suffered from this fighting. Not just us but Tyson too. Were not happy anymore as we use to be." "What are you saying?" KC asked, "We have to break up do we?" Jenna just stared at KC, then started to show tears and just slowly nodded. "Look if it because of what happened with me and Marisol, I already told you that I am sorry." "It's not because of Marisol!" Jenna yelled. She got up on the couch and walked away. Meanwhile back at The Dot, Eli was waiting for Sammi. She then walked in and noticed Eli sitting there. She walked towards Eli and said, "Is this seat taken?" "No not at all." replied Eli. She then sat down and noticed a latte right infront of her. "See you got busy with the drinks." Sammi said. "Well I want to make sure I don't scare off another girl." Eli replied. Sammi just smiled. "So what got you into construction?" Eli asked. Sammi replied, "Well let's say I needed something to do when my parents got divorced. Well building stuff became kinda my thing to do." "Thats very fascinating!" said Eli. Sammi just looked freaked out and said, "Thanks." There was another awkward pause as Eli and Sammi just started drinking their lattes. "If it wasn't what I did with Marisol then tell the reason why you are so pissed!" yelled KC. "Stop yelling your gonna wake up Tyson!" replied Jenna. "Then will you tell why you want to break up with me?" KC asked. Jenna just stays quiet for a minute, then says, "Because you are never around KC! I always pictured the three of usto be one big happy family. But no that only made things worse. You ended up cheating on me with that slut Marisol. Then you go behind my back and lie to me about working late so you can just hook up with her. Not to mention the fact that you haven't even come close as to being a dad to Ty. Face the facts KC, you don't want us at all!." KC just stood there frozen. "I'm gonna ask Kyle if I can move back home." Jenna said, "Because this isn't working between us." Jenna then walks away. Leaving KC shocked and teary eyed as the scene ends. DH01: My Own Worst Enemy (Final Scene) "I'm telling you. That was so great!" Eli said to Adam. "Do you think you have a chance with Sammi?" Adam asked. Eli just turned his head sees Sammi talking to Mo. Eli then said, "You never know." Eli and Adam then walked into the school. Ending Eli's plot. Meanwhile Jenna is seen packing stuff into Kyle's truck. "Are you sure that is the last of it?" Kyle asked. "That's it." Jenna replied. Kyle then smiled at Jenna and walked into the truck. Jenna turned to see KC holding onto Tyson. "What are we gonna do with Tyson then?" KC asked. Jenna replied, "I'm gonna take him. You can have him for the weekends until we come to an agreement." KC then handed Tyson over to Jenna. "Goodbye KC." said Jenna. KC just began to show signs of tears as Jenna was walking into the car. The episode ends with KC crying.